Embracing the past and Future
by Fighter54
Summary: As a Prediction tells Sonic about a battle in the future, He was faced with the past with his family. Trust the Oracle to screw things up. Sonic Underground/Sega. Chapter 10 is Up. Very different types of Couples. Plus Sonic has a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Reunited**

**Station Square**

A blue blur could be seen racing through the city. Sonic was on his morning run and for once, he wasn't in the mood for it. Slowing to a steady jog that kept him a blur for some people, he started to think about his past. He left his mother and siblings, Manic and Sonia back in a hideout whilst continuing to fight Eggman. Sonic had left his Guitar medallion with them. He "Borrowed" a plane which became the X-tornado and was upgraded several times by Tails. He chased Eggman to Station Square and continued the fight, travelling through space and time to foil every plan he hatched.

"Sonic!" came a voice. Sonic slowed to a halt and turned to see Amy running towards him. _"Not now, Amy. Will this girl take a hint?"_ Amy skidded to a halt beside him panting.

"Can-you-go-a-little-slower-Sonic?" Amy said taking deep breathes.

"No." Said Sonic, starting to walk away. Amy sighed in annoyance and ran after him.

"How come you never tell anyone about your past?" asked Amy. "You're about sixteen and no one knows anything past ten."

"My past is my past and has no place in the future, Amy. Ask no question and I'll tell no lies" said Sonic before running off and covering Amy in dust.

"Oh, SONIC!" yelled Amy whilst dusting herself off. Once all the dust was off, she was joined by Tails and Cream. "Do any of you have any idea about Sonic's past?"

"All I know is past the time we became friends. Beyond that, I haven't any clue of Sonic's past." Said Tails.

"We need to find out." Said Amy.

"How are you going to do Amy?" said Cream. "Maybe Sonic doesn't want you to know."

**

* * *

**

With Sonic

The blur was now at full speed as it entered the forest. _"Why does she interfere with everything about me? Either she really concerned about me or just plain demanding" _Sonic thought as he ran. Suddenly an eerie green glow came from between the trees. _"I know that glow. And just when I was getting bored."_ Sonic changed direction

Unknown to Sonic, Rouge the Bat was flying above and caught sight of the glow. At the sight, she flew down and landed on the branches above this. She caught sight of the Cloak and the blue blur heading towards it. _"Mm, could be good blackmail material if it's important. Maybe I should record it." _Thought Rouge as she watched Sonic halt before. Opening her camera and pressing record, she listens to the conversation.

"So Oracle of Delphius, what are you doing here?" said Sonic sitting down on a log.

"Warnings, Prince Sonic." Said the Oracle. Rouge gasped in surprise. "Warnings of the gravest kind. A new prediction was made and it concerns you. Eggman is about to find help in unknown places and will attack across the world."

"Spare me the details. Eggman is going to attack time and time again but never succeeds." Said Sonic.

"The prediction also says that you will be reunited with your past." Said the Oracle.

"Well you better tell them to stay away or else." Said Sonic.

"I will admit it was my fault that you ran away." Said the Oracle.

"Your fault! You told me that I had to continue to battle Eggman. I had to run away and chase him here." yelled Sonic. "You were the reason I was separated from my family time and time again. From Birth to present. I only had one week to be with my mother after we were reunited and then you tell me about Eggman. How he would continue the wave of terror across the world. I been beaten to an inch of my life on occasions and transported between worlds, just to fight him whilst you and my family sit in nice chairs and have everything placed in front of you since I defeated Eggman time and time again."

"Fine, it was my entire fault. But was it worth it?" said the Oracle. Sonic's face fell and he looked towards the ground.

"Yes. It was worth it." Said Sonic. As the oracle made to leave, he pauses to turn back to the blue hedgehog

"Just a warning, they are on their way. Well, all apart from your mother who had to stay in order to manage the recovery of Mobotropolis." And with that the Oracle disappeared. Sonic had tears in his eyes and he suddenly dashed off. Rouge turned off the camera and flew towards station square. In the centre of the city was a group of sonic friends. The ones that were there are Amy, Shadow, Tails, Cream and Knuckles. Amy was in a big conversation with Tails about Sonic's past whilst the others watched. As Rouge lands, she said

"So Amy, want to know about Sonic's past? Well, the main part of it is on tape from a conversation I just overheard Sonic had. It's pretty amazing." Said Rouge drawing everyone attention.

"Let me see." Said Amy before Tails grabbed her.

"What are we doing? Invading Sonic's privacy?" said Tails.

"If it helps us understand Sonic better, then it's worth it. What have you got Rouge?"

"Knuckles, what do you think?" said Tails.

"I want to know Sonic's secrets. Might be important." Said Knuckles.

"Oh, Honey. It's Important." Said Rouge earning a growl of annoyance from Knuckles.

"Shadow?" said Tails.

"Let's see the secrets of faker." Said Shadow, a gleam in his eyes

"Cream" said Tails before Amy said

"Tails, give it up. You're out voted. Now Rouge, let's see that tape." As the group went off to Amy's house and connected the camera to the TV. Amy found a control and pressed play. As the Scene played out, group apart from Rouge became stunned that they did see the blue blur enter the room before exiting in a flash that none noticed it.

**

* * *

**

And that is the first chapter.

**Review please.**

**Thank you very much.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's notice.**

**I'm not going to write for two weeks because I am on Holiday and will have no chance of uploading. Sorry for that.**

**Bye. See you in two weeks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Family on the Way**

**At Mobotropolis**

Sonia and Manic were walking through the streets. Sonia looking for facial equipment while Manic had a look around and stole a couple of things. One of the guards of Queen Aleena came running towards them. "Queen Aleena needs your presence in the throne room now." Said the guard,

The pair of hedgehogs took off towards the throne room and as they arrive, they came to see the sight of the Oracle and their mother in deep conversation. "Ah, Sonia and Manic. After years of hard work, the stars have told me about your brother's location."

"Cool dude. So where is our bro?" said Manic in eagerness.

"On the other side of the world in battle with Doctor Robotnik" said the Oracle.

"I thought we destroyed Robotnik years ago." Said Sonia.

"Robotnik survived and Sonic found out and fought him to the death ever since. Now do you want to see what he looks like?" said the Oracle. The family nodded and the Oracle raised a palm to cause a gas to fill the room. The gas then turned into an image of Sonic in his blue form as he looks out over a city from the top of a skyscraper. Approaching the skyscraper was Dr. Robotnik or Dr Eggman as he was now known as. He was in his newly built Robotic base that flew high above the city. Sonic then released the seven Chaos Emeralds and went into the Super Sonic Mode.

"Wow, now that is cool." Said Manic as he watches.

Sonic crouches down and then leaps on to ship. A smile comes onto his face as he lands and comes face to face with Dr. Eggman.

"Sonic, you interfered with my plans for the last time. Now give up or lose your friend." Said Eggman pressing a button and a claw holding a struggling Amy.

"SONIC! Help Me!" yelled Amy.

"Your choice Hedgehog. Save the City or the Girl." Said Eggman. Sonic tensed as he answered.

"How about both." Before raising his hands and clapped. The engines of the ship exploded and the ship began to fall apart. Eggman pressed the button that opened the claw. Amy began to fall down into the heart of the city. Sonic ran over to the edge and dived off the ship. Tucking in his arms and legs, he flew after Amy's falling form. After reaching Amy, he grabbed her around the waist before shouting "Chaos Control!" and vanishing. The lights in the throne room turned back on.

"What was that? How did he turn into that gold colour and have that much power?" said Sonia.

"Your brother have activated the power of the Chaos Emeralds and enchanted them to serve only him. They were fought for over the dawn of time and now are in Sonic's hands." Said the Oracle.

"Sis, we don't need to know Sonic's life story. Let's go and find him and then you and mom can kill him for leaving. So Oracle dude, where exactly is Sonic." Said Manic as Sonia opened her mouth again.

"He lives life out in the open. But if you contact a fox with two tails named Tails in the city of Station square, you will find Sonic." Said the Oracle before vanishing in a flash of light.

"So Sis. Looks like we got a road trip." Said Manic looking towards Sonia.

**

* * *

**

With Sonic

Sonic was on the roof, watching the stars flicker in the night. The stars seemed to be closer together from far away, but he knew better. They were far apart, spread out of large distances. Like him from his family. Thinking back to earlier when he saw everyone watching a recording of his conversation with the Oracle. They will have questions and expect answers. If he told them, where would He start? Even if his family comes, he was not leaving until old Eggman was defeated. A blast of wind hit Sonic and he turned to see Tails flying towards him, using his tails to float in the air. He lands on the roof and walks up to Sonic to sit beside him.

"Had a tough day?" asked Tails looking towards Sonic.

"Oh yeah, I found out that everyone knows that I am a prince. Very good." Said Sonic sarcastically.

"You saw us?" said Tails fearfully.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at everyone else." Said Sonic.

Tails relaxed at that before asking. "So are you a prince?"

"Yep, Prince Sonic of Mobotropolis. I miss it, but I want to defeat Eggman first. Anyway, I was prince for about two weeks so it's no big deal." Said Sonic.

"How come only two weeks?"

"Great, story time. I'll get the popcorn whilst you get the drinks." Said Sonic sarcastically. "I was born sixteen years ago to Queen Aleena, My mum. I was the first born, my sister Sonia was born next and then Manic came after. Six days after our birth, a man with the name of Robotnik attacked the kingdom. He won and gained Command over the city. My family were kicked out and a price set on our heads. Then he came." A angry tone entered Sonic's voice. "The Oracle came to my mother and told her of the prophecy. It's says that she had to separate from her children and the children to be apart as well. I was given to a average family who lived in the forest. Manic was placed with some thieves whilst Sonia went to a high class family. I lived with my foster parents for five years before Robotnik sent a squad of robots to kill us. I escaped and was given to my Uncle Chuck. That was when I joined the resistance. I became their secret weapon. Half of Robotnik's factories were destroyed by me. Then the Oracle turned up again.

"So how can this Oracle have so much effect on you? When you were talking to him earlier, you were sacred. Something I never seen before." Said Tails.

"Would you be scared of someone who had controlled your whole life? Someone who had so much influence in people? Someone who has magic?" Said Sonic

"Sonic, magic doesn't exist. There is a scientific explanation to everything." Said Tails.

"Anyway, The Oracle told me about my siblings and where to find him. Unfortunately, Robotnik came and we were forced to go on the run. After several months and adventures later, we had the biggest battle ever. Even the ones we had in space were small compared to this. In the battle, me and my brother and sister were reunited with our mother and we won. Robotnik escaped and I went after him." Said Sonic. "On the way, I ran into you and you know what happen as well as I do."

"But where is Robotnik?" asked Tails.

"Robotnik changed his name, appearance, but not his arrogance. Robotnik is Eggman. He's my arch enemy." Said Sonic.

"SONIC!" came a yell. Sonic and Tails turned to see the rest of their friends coming towards them. Amy being the one who shouted was leading. Sonic uttered a growl of annoyance before turning to Tails.

"You know where to find me. Watch out for green or pink hedgehogs. Come and find me when they arrive. Don't let them follow you. See you around, Tails." Said Sonic before leaping off the roof and sprinting away into the darkness. Tails sighed before flying down to the rest of the group.

"Where did Sonic go, Tails?" asked Cream.

"He saw what we watched." Said Tails before walking away from the surprised group.

**

* * *

**

At Mobotropolis

Manic was filling the plane with supplies whilst Sonia was chatting with Queen Aleena. Manic wiped the sweat from the plane after loading Sonia motorbike onto the plane and looked around the plane. They haven't brought much. There were food and drinks that should last for about two weeks and a few explosives encase of Robotnik. Manic's hover board was there as well. "Yo, Sonia. It's time to go." Yelled Manic as he stuck his head out of the plane. "See you mom. We'll send you a postcard and bring home Sonic."

"Tell Sonic I send my love." As the plane rose and flew out of the hanger with Sonia and Manic.

**

* * *

**

At Sonic's Hideout.

Sonic was lying down on the bed staring at the TV monitors. He hated the fact he wasn't home. Sure Station square was nice, but he was homesick. The battle with Eggman was taking longer than he expected. He missed the times he, Sonia and Manic spent together.

_Flashback_

"_Sonic!" yelled Sonia from deep inside the Van. Sonic was sat in a chair alongside Manic who was driving. Sonia then appeared, a look of deep fury on her face._

"_Whoa, Bro. What did you do?" laughed Manic._

"_I don't know?" said Sonic laughing, "So Sis, what happened? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or didn't get your beauty sleep?"_

"_What happen to all my stuff? For Example, my makeup is gone!" yelled Sonia. Damn, if looks could kill, Sonia would have been banged up in jail for the rest of her life. In other words, She was pissed off._

"_I threw it out. Thought you wouldn't need it anymore." Said Sonic causally cool under Sonia's rage._

"_And why would I not need it?" said Sonia before the red mist truly descended._

"_Because of what the Journal said. It's our birthday today." Said Sonic before pulling out a box. "Sorry about the lack of wrapping paper, but it's hard to find one nowadays." Sonia gasped before opening the box to find all her favourite brands of perfumes and creams in it._

"_Thanks Sonic." Said Sonia before hugging the Blue hedgehog. As she withdrew, panic edged onto her face. "I didn't know it was our birthday today so I don't have anything to give."_

"_Me either dude unless you want whatever I swiped from people in the past." Called Manic from the driver._

"_Don't worry. We are an hour away from a nearby town so you could get something there." Said Sonic before sinking back into the chair._

End Flashback

"I wonder what my life would be like if Robotnik never existed. Would I be a prince? But good things have come from Robotnik. I made friends here, even when they try and find out about stuff they shouldn't know." Thought Sonic. "I wonder what will happen when they get here along with Sonia and Manic? Guess I would have to wait."

**

* * *

**

That's the second Chapter finished

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Manic and Sonia Appear

**In the Station Square City Centre**

"SONIC! Come out. Come out now hedgehog." Said Eggman alongside his small robot army. He had finally perfected his SWATBOTS design and began mass production at once. His SWATBOT army had the number of three thousand so far, but soon the number will be millions. That is if that bothersome hedgehog didn't get in the way. A blue blur raced passed him and flew up the skyscraper nearby. The blue blur stopped at the top to see the crazy doctor leading his new army.

"All right Egghead? Oh, you broke out an old design. Do they break as easily as last time?" said Sonic.

"Hedgehog, you got in my way for the last time. Now surrender now and I won't destroy you." Said Eggman.

"Okay, Eggy. Playtime is up. Now let me get some new scrap metal for the scrap heaps." Said Sonic before leaping into crowd of robots.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile at Twinkle Park

"Tails come on. This has gone on far enough" said Amy. Behind her was Cream who had Cheese flying above her, Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Amy, you went too far this time. Sonic doesn't want to talk to you." Yelled Tails. Amy jump back in surprise. Tails rarely raised his voice. Tails then turned and ran deep into the forest. The group looked at each other and decided to follow him. Unknown to them, they were being watched by two people who were watching from a cliff side. "Let's go." Said one before mounting a pink bike and rides into the forests whilst the other jumps onto a red hover board and glides above the trees, carefully watching the group.

Tails ran deep into the forest and stumbles as he reaches the cliff edge. As he turns, he sees the rest of the group. As the group reaches the yellow fox. "Tails, listen. This has gone far enough. Just tell us where Sonic is."

"Or what." Said Tails. The group looks at each other.

"Cream, I think that your mother needs you back at the house." Said Amy. Cream nodded and walks off with Cheese floating above her shoulder.

"Okay, kid. Tell us where he is." Said Rouge.

"Hey!" came a voice. Everyone turned to see a figure dismount from a pink bike. The Figure was wearing a red shirt along with a purple skirt. A black Helmet covered her head. A Silver Medallion rested on her chest.

"Who are you?" said Shadow finally looking interested in the conversation. The figure reached up and pulled off the helmet. Underneath was a hedgehog that had pink skin and dark black eyes. Her mouth was lined into a confident smile.

"The name is Sonia. Now I need to talk with Tails so you better get out of the way or else." Said Sonia pushing aside Knuckles and Amy.

"Tails is our friend so if you need to talk to him, you better tell us what you want with him." Said Amy.

"Why should I? You don't look too friendly with him at the moment." said Sonia, risking a quick glance up. Manic who was on the hover board made gesture of a push before showing a catch gesture. Sonia winked at him. "Oh, Tails. I'm sorry for this." Said Sonia before pushing the yellow fox off the cliff. Manic quickly entered a dive and drew level with the screaming fox. Manic reached out and grabbed the falling form before pulling out of the dive. But now Sonia has a problem on her hands. The four people around her suddenly charge at her. Shadow reached her first. Shadow threw a punch which Sonia dodged. Before he could follow it up, Sonia aimed a kick for between his legs and followed that up with an uppercut to his face. As he fell down, Sonia leaped over Rouge before causing her to loss her footing which made Knuckles stop his attack to stop her falling off the cliff face. That meant the only person that blocked Sonia from her bike was Amy and her Piko Piko Hammer. "Out of the way girl." Growled Sonia.

"What do you want with Tails?" Said Amy.

"We want to find Sonic before he moves again." Said Sonia.

"Moves again?" asked Amy realising who the girl was in front. Taking advance of Amy drop of guard, Sonia grabbed the hammer and throws it off the cliff. After she did that, she leaps over Amy and lands on her bike. After putting the helmet on, she puts the bike in gear before speeding off. Manic was struggling with Tails.

"Dude, stop moving or you'll fall off again." Said Manic following the dust trails of Sonia. Tails then pulled out a phone out of one of his tails. Dialling Sonic's number, he held the phone against Manic's ear.

"Hello, Sonic here. Who is this?" came Sonic's voice along with a couple of explosions.

"Sonic? Where are you?" Yelled Manic landing alongside Sonia's bike.

"Station Square city centre. Come quickly." Said Sonic before there was a boom and the line became static.

"But that's half an hour away. How are we going to get there in time." Said Sonia.

"Follow me." Said Tails running off. Sonia and Manic follow the yellow fox for a few minutes before watching him climb into a plane. It was a silver plane with a yellow nose and red engines. "What are you waiting for? Get in." Yelled Tails. Sonia and Manic got in and the plane began to make quick progress towards city. In five minutes, Tails was flying through the Skyscrapers and was closing on the scene of the fight. The sight that greeted them was a blue blur destroying the last few robots. As the last one fell, the blur stopped with Sonic panting for breath. The blue hedgehog had several cuts on him and his chest was covered in red blood. As he caught sight of the plane landing next to him, he whispered.

"What took you so long?" before collapsing to the floor.

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Been sick for the last few days.**

**Please review if you want more**


	5. Chapter 4

**I've changed some of the scenes of Sonic Underground because I want to have a sadness/happiness in this Chapter. And I am not doing the music. It sucks.**

**Chapter 4 – Memories Part One.**

**Station Square**

"SONIC!" yelled Sonia as the blue hedgehog fell to the floor. She quickly climbed out of the X tornado and ran over to Sonic. Turning him on to his back, she could see several deep cuts on his chest. Dark red blood was pouring out of the wounds reminding her of the days of the resistance. She quickly applied pressure to the wounds and rips the sleeves of the tee shirt she was wearing to make bandages for the wounds. Manic had now reached her now and was a look out for Eggman's robots. He had pulled off one of the lasers from one of the SWATBOTS and changed it into a gun. A crowd was slowly forming around the destination.

"Alright people. Move along. Nothing to see here." Yelled Manic.

"Who are you?" a Crocodile who stood beside a Chameleon with a bee hovering above them. "That hedgehog is Sonic and a good friend of mine."

Manic then got impatient of the crowd still moving in and fired the gun in the air. The laser that flew into the air went up half a mile into the air before exploding apart like a firework. "BACK AWAY NOW! OUR BROTHER IS INJURED AND ALL YOU ARE DOING IS STARING. NOW BACK OFF. HEY TAILS. HAVE THAT PLANE READY TO TAKE OFF AGAIN." Yelled Manic at the crowd before turning to Tails. The yellow fox nodded. Manic then walked over to Sonia as the crowd started to back away.

"I done the best I can do, but I need proper equipment. X-rays, medicine and such." She said as she tied knots on the bandages. "He probably got broken bones. And internal injuries."

"I've got a medical ward at my house." Shouted Tails to the pair of hedgehogs on the street.

"That's cool." Said Manic as he lifted Sonic onto his right shoulder and carried him over X-Tornado. He then dropped Sonic into a seat and strapped him in. The Blue hedgehog was still out of it as the plane lifted off and flew off towards Tails' house. Manic chucked the gun away as they took off and he was keeping an eye on blue form that was Sonic. As he could see his brother, he could see that his body had changed over the years. He was no longer that boy in the time of the resistance. His fur was still royal blue. But his spikes was longer and his body was hard and had muscles for crying out loud. His brother had changed, but for the better? Manic and Sonia were so deep into their thoughts that they didn't recognize that Tails had landed the x-tornado and was carrying the blue hedgehog to this container fill with a yellow liquid. Sonia noticed what Tails was doing as he attached an oxygen mask to the blue hedgehog and strapped him to the table.

"What are you doing?" yelled the purple hedgehog running over to the yellow fox.

"My newest invention. It's basically a healing machine. That yellow liquid is nanobots. They target any wounds and then replicate the missing cells in the body. Just let me show you." Said Tails before activating the table which then went under with the blue hedgehog. After a few minutes, the table came up to reveal a completely healed Sonic. The blue hero stirred and opened his eyes and smiled when he realised that his wounds were gone. But it faded as he saw the two hedgehogs.

"Hey Guys." He said nervously.

**

* * *

**

Outside Tail's House

A bright light appeared and five people fell out. Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Shadow. They were quickly joined by a purple cat and a sliver Hedgehog. Blaze and Sliver came quickly once they heard that Tails had been kidnapped. They had arrived at Tail's house because they guessed that Sonic would be there.

"Out of the way guys" said Rouge as she pick locked the door before opening it before entering with rest of the group. They quickly searched each room in the house before Amy motioned from the doorway of the medical ward. They edged the door open a bit to see Sonic sitting on the table with Tails by a control panel with the two strangers. The green hedgehog looked unimpressed whilst the purple hedgehog had flames in her eyes. She then opened her mouth and let loose a tirade of abuse.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM HOME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? ALL YOU LEFTED WAS A LETTER AND YOUR MEDALLION. OUR MOTHER WAS SHOCKED AND CRIED FOR FIVE DAYS STRAIGHT. SHE WAITED TO SEE YOU FOR HALF OF YOUR LIFE AND THEN YOU RUN. AS FOR US, WE FOUGHT WITH YOU FOR FIVE YEARS AND ONCE WE BEAT ROBOTNIK, YOU RUN. THEN AFTER SIX YEARS, WE GET A LEAD ON YOUR LOCATION. WE ARRIVE AND FIND YOU ON DEATH'S DOOR." Everyone outside of the room wince at that tirade.

"Sonia, cool it. What done is done. And plus this conversation not between us anymore. People out in the hallway. Come in." Said Sonic. The people in the hallway trooped in.

"Hang on. Some of you guys are the ones I beat up earlier." Noticed Sonia pointing towards Amy, Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow.

"What?" said Sonic who looked amused.

"Yeah, I got the black dude in the nuts, red dude went after bat girl who lost her footing and I threw away pink girl's hammer." Smirked Sonia. At this statement, Sonic began to weakly chuckle. "Anyway, I'm not through with you yet. What was going through your head as you were leaving."

"Fine, did you bring the Relive cube?" asked Sonic. Manic nodded and pulls a cube out of his vest. He then chucks toward Sonic who catches it. "Right, if you want to see my life story, then place a finger on this cube." Everyone puts a finger on it and Sonic activates it. The Cube began to glow a steady blue and everything turns black.

**

* * *

**

Sonic's memories

Everyone slowly got to their feet and took in their surroundings. They appeared to be in a forest. "Where are we?" asked Blaze.

"My first home" replied Sonic. "Look there. See me there." Everyone turned to see a blue hedgehog sitting outside a house beside a tall human. A human woman joined them and they looked the happy family.

"Okay." Smiled Sonic as he walks over. The family showed no reaction to the presence of him as the older Sonic examines the small blue hedgehog. I'm guessing that I am three. Still brown eyed.

_"I'm sorry. I will not play with pop's axe." Said the younger Sonic._

"And after that time I went after Pop's axe. Good Times. Good times." Concluded Sonic as he turned to the rest of the crowd.

"Sonic, why are we here?" asked Rouge.

"You lot were asking about where I'm from so I'm showing you. The Cube allows a person to show their memories. If you don't want to see them and I could stop it at anytime. So shall we continue?" asked Sonic. The group nodded and the scene began to change again. It was the same location but at night. Sonic revealed that it was the night his hatred of Eggman was sealed. As he finished speaking, a squad of Swatbots pushed aside the trees and stood outside the house. The curtains of the house were closed. A blue blur suddenly appeared and a younger Sonic appeared and hide behind trees. Without warning, the Swatbots shot missiles at the house and the house turned into a fireball of flames. All of the females of the group grasped and the males paled. The Swatbots moved away to leave the younger Sonic alone. The house fire blazed for ever as the young hedgehog watched his house and life burn away. Two soldiers arrived with guns.

"All I found in the wreckage was a picture of me and my foster parents. The people who found me were the Freedom Fighters who were fighting the tyrant of Dr Robotnik however some of you know him as Dr Eggman."

"Eggman got a city?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, and introduces some of the most bizarre laws and all who disobeyed him was turned into his mindless robots. His Laws include Heavy taxes, No music, No creative stuff. Attend Robotnik Religion which shows him as a god. All the Dictator stuff. The freedom Fighters started on the day after he took over." Said Sonia.

"Right, I was taken into the resistance headquarters and trained. That were I get most of my fighter moves. Images were flashing by showing Sonic doing assault courses and weapon building. At the Age of four, I was sworn in and placed as Agent X. Cue Next memory" said Sonic.

_Sonic was standing on a tree waiting for a cargo truck to pass under with whatever was in it. He was about hundred feet away from the main gate. Sonic was dressed in complete black. A truck slowly passed under Sonic's branch. Sonic quickly reacted, leaping off the branch landing on the road and racing after the truck._

"_X, Come in." Said Sonic's walkie talkie. Sonic growled in annoyance._

"_I told you. Radio silence, C." Snapped Sonic as he slipped under and hung from under the truck. The Truck continued to roll into the courtyard and felt the truck slide to a stop. A Ramp was extended and feet in chains began to appear and Sonic visibly paled. "C. I think that this factory is not a factory at all._

"_X, What is it?" crackled the Radio._

"_It's a Slave Camp." Said Sonic._

**

* * *

**

And that is all for this Chapter.

**I have a good Idea for why Sonic leaves but now I have two questions.**

**1/ Which Couple should happen?**

**A:Sonic/Amy**

**B:Sonia/Shadow**

**C: Sonia/Tails**

**D: Manic/Rouge**

**2/Should I kill Eggman off at the end?**

**Review or PM Answers**


	6. Chapter 5

Because I can, I threw in a new character to stir everything up. Enjoy.

_Italic= Memories_

**Chapter Five- Revelations**

* * *

"_X. Confirm. Slave Camp?" crackled the radio._

"_Yes. Slaves. Robotnik got Slaves at this factory." Said Sonic. "Listen, I'll get the slaves out of here. And if you ask how, I'm going to drive out of here. X Out." Sonic turned off the Radio, let go of the underside of the truck. He quickly breaks into the building and heads to the engine room. Once He reaches it, he sets the Charges at a time limit of half an hour. He then opens his bag and pulls out some metals and starts to attach it to his body. In minutes, Sonic had taken on an appearance of one of Robotnik's slaves. Sonic then headed to the control room and began to hack into the system. One of the Freedom's fighter's tech guys set up a device as Sonic wasn't the best hacker in the world and it was the only thing that he was slow at. He changed some of the files concerning the Slaves which made their guards reloaded them onto the truck they came in. Sonic then ran to the truck. No driver was in sight; therefore he climbed into the driver's seat. The guards then brought the slaves and loaded them back onto the truck._

"Man, Eggman is so easy to trick." Commented Blaze

"I know, I broke into supply lines so many times and he didn't realize it." Said Sonic.

_Once the slaves were on the truck, Sonic started to drive the truck towards exit. The only thing in the way was a barrier. Sonic stopped at the barrier and a robot walked up. "Operating number and destination please." Said the robot._

"_This is an important mission for Master Robotnik. Open the gate and hopes he does let us turn you into scrap metal." Said Sonic in an emotionless tone._

"_Operating number and Destination Please." Said the robot again before a bullet comes from through the door and causes it to fly into the wall behind it._

"_Boring conversation anyway." Said Sonic before driving the truck through the barrier. He barely went hundred metres before the Camp behind him exploded sky high."Industrial accidents. Tut tut. They never end. Sonic over the screen that allows the driver to speak into the back of the truck. "Welcome to today's top rescues. My name is X and you can all thank me later." Said Sonic as he drove off into the forest. Unknown to him, he was being approached by five swat bots. Sonic then turned on the radio to the Freedom fighter's frequency. And music came on._

_**This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud**_

_Swat bots were now closing on the speeding truck. Sonic noticed them in the rear mirror and violently turned to throw them off the truck tail._

_**It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

"_WOOHOO!" yelled Sonic as the rear end of the truck collided with two swat bots. Sonic was rapidly approaching the highway. "This is X requesting back up." Said Sonic as ten more Swatbots joined in the chase._

_**(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life**_

_A road block had now formed ahead of him. Sonic response was to increase the speed._

_**This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks**_

_**It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_Sonic smashed through the road block as a helicopter pasted overhead bearing the sign of the resistance. On the rope ladder was brown female squirrel. The rope ladder came down on the side of the passenger door therefore the squirrel entered through there. "How are you doing Hot stuff" said the squirrel._

"_What took you so long?" joked Sonic. "Sally, I could have been here minutes ago."_

"_Shut up Sonic. Not everyone is as fast as you." Said Sally._

"_Whatever. Right. You take over at driving whilst I take out the Swat bots." Said Sonic. Sally took over at the wheel whilst Sonic grabbed his gun. He then climbed up onto the roof of the truck._

_**(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life**_

_Sonic then leaped off the roof and lands on the first Swat bot. He then destroys the rest of the Swat bots before running along the truck as it enters the hidden hideout of the resistance._

"All my missions were like that. Rescue Prisoners, destroying factories." Said Sonic. "Then he came."

_The scene changed to one of a hideout with Sonic sleeping on the sofa. Then a bright green glow appeared in the corner of the room. The __Oracle of Delphius appeared. "Sonic, it's time. Your destiny awaits." Said the oracle._

"_Tell it to wait outside. I'm too tired to care to care." Said Sonic._

"_Easy remedied" said the oracle before casting a spell on sonic. Sonic was bathed in green light before standing up._

"_GOOD MORNING __MOBOTROPOLIS!" yelled Sonic before looking him all over. "I'm wide awake? How did you do that."The Oracle didn't answer, but instead conjured a table from mid-air. "Oh I get it. This is a dream, isn't it." Sonic then starts to pinch himself. "Okay, not a dream. Right first question. Who are you?"_

"_I'm the Oracle of Delphius, Prince Sonic." Said the Oracle of Dephius. "And you are not alone in your quest for the defeat of Dr Robonik."_

"_Yeah, I know. I've got the freedom fighters. And what's this about me being prince?" said Sonic._

"_You also have a brother and a sister" said the Oracle._

"_What!" said Sonic leaping to his feet and begins to pace. "How do you know this."_

_The Oracle showed several pictures. "This is your birth Mother. Queen Aleena. And she and your father had three children. Your Father died on the battlefield of Robotnik's takeover. The children became part of a prophecy. You and your Siblings were separated and raised by foster parents so that you know key abilities._

"_And how do you know about the Prophecy?" asked Sonic glaring at the Oracle._

"_I foretold it and advised Queen Aleena on the course of action." Said the Oracle._

"_You mention that I have a brother and a sister." Said Sonic._

"The next memory is mine." Said Sonia.

"_Sonia, a blue hedgehog came today and left you a letter. It's over there." Said Sonia's foster mother. Sonia grabbed the letter and opened out fell a letter._

_**Sonia**_

_**I'm Sorry if you never heard of me, but I need to talk to you. Please come to Club X.**_

_**S**_

_**P.S I know where your family is.**_

_Sonia gasped. "Mother, I got to go to the Market." She yelled to her foster mother and ran outside of the house only to collide with _Bartleby.

_The scene fasted forward to when Sonia and Bartleby, who demanded to come with Sonia, enter a club. The crowd dances along to the music. Sonia looks around and bumps into a green Hedgehog. The collision causes Sonia to fall to the floor. "Sorry." Said the green hedgehog extending a hand which Sonia took. Suddenly a body fell beside them. There appeared to be a fight on the balcony above them. Sonia and the green hedgehog ran up the stairs and saw a blue Hedgehog surrounded by ten thugs. The blue hedgehog looked unfazed by the amount of thugs around him and a cocky smile appeared on his face._

"_Sonic, just pay the money and I'll leave you alone." Said the leader._

"_Dude, I told you before. I didn't steal your money." Said Sonic. "I just liberated it from your pocket." The Thugs then charged at the Blue hedgehog. At the last minute, the blue Hedgehog disappeared into a blur and the thugs fell off the balcony. Sonic then appeared and after chucking a pair of banknotes on the table, starts to walk to Sonia and the green Hedgehog. Bartleby then appeared behind them. As Sonic stood in front of them, he smiled and said "Sonia, Manic. Nice to meet you. I'm Sonic. Your Older Brother."_

**

* * *

**

So I've have changed the meeting of the Sonic and his Sibs.

**Missions.**

**Chucked in a couple of characters.**

**I Love FANFICTION.**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

Italic-Memories.

**Chapter 6- Changes.**

* * *

_Three years of the Royal Siblings. The Siblings were planning a break in of Robotnik's base and sabotaging his lines. "Right, so the plan is that Sonic creates a diversion whilst me and Manic break in." said Sonia._

"_No problem. I got the best idea. You know that Robotnik is holding a must attended crowd gathering in two days time? Break in then. Gotta Run." Said Sonic._

_Two Days Later._

_The Crowd was subdued and quiet as they waited for Robotnik to make his appearance. Unknown to them, Sonic and a lion was watching from their vantage point."Cyprus, Come on. Is it ready?" said Sonic._

"_Yep. Just press play and Robotnik Gathering will turn in an embarrassing gathering." Said the Lion._

"_Remember Sonic. We need at least 5 minutes." Said Sonia over the Radio._

"_Sonia, this is sure to be at least eight with Robotnik temper so chill and get going." Said Sonic as Robotnik began to make his appearance. Sonic opened his bag and bought out a bag of popcorn and after offering it to the Lion, who declined, before starting to eat it._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen of my happy empire." Started Robotnik._

"_Let it Roll." Said Sonic. As Cyprus pressed Play, the Big screen showing Robotnik face were interrupted and Sonic's face appeared on the big Screens. "Hello Ro-butt-Nik. Nice Day isn't it? Perfect to embarrass you by kicking your robots arse."_

"_How are you going to do that?" replied Robotnik._

"_By this." Said Sonic before his face was wiped off the screen and the arena was plunged into darkness. Sonic then grabbed a pair of night vision goggles and pulled them over his eyes. The arena then lit up before his eyes. He then summoned his guitar from his medallion._

"Wait a minute. How is a guitar going to be any hand here?" said Shadow sarcastically.

_Sonic then started to play and several beams shot out and collided with robots causing them to blow up._

"That's how Shads." Said Sonic.

"So your medallions have weapons in it in the shape of instruments?" asked Rouge.

"Yep. Sonic's you just saw there. Mine was a keyboard which could turn into a laser gun and smoke machine. Manic's were a drum set which could cause earthquakes." Said Sonia.

_After four minutes, Robotnik Voice came through the darkness. "HEGDEHOGS! TURNED THE LIGHTS BACK ON BEFORE I BLOW A HOLE THROUGH YOUR MOTHER'S HEAD!" Sonic quickly turned the lights back on and saw Robotnik holding a gun to his mother's unconscious head. His eyes then widen as he saw the gun energy source. A bright green chaos emerald. He then quickly then ran down the side of the building and up towards the platform. Inside two seconds, he had grabbed the chaos emerald and was standing protectively in front of his mother facing Robotnik who now realised that his gun didn't work._

"_Hedgehogs." He growled._

"_It's over, Robotnik." said Sonic holding the emerald in front of him, taunting Robotnik. Unknown to him, Sleet the bounty hunter was taking aim at his heart._

"_It's never over, Sonic. Surely you realise that. Surely you realised that I am an immoveable object whilst you are an unstoppable force. I think that you and I are destined to do this to our dying day. Too bad, you refused my offer. It could have been a great partnership." whispered the mad Doctor, the sound was so low that Sonic struggled to hear it. And at that moment, Sleet opened fired. The laser flew to the blue hedgehog before colliding with the Chaos emerald. The Emerald shattered and a green cloud rose from the broken shards to enter Sonic's body and Sonic's eyes widened before shutting as he fell to the ground. Sonic body then started to shake and change colour. Sonia and Manic had now arrived and were watching the transformation with fear. Sonic eyes opened and they were not the normal black, but his both of his eyes were covered in yellow light._

"_I am Chaos. Fear me!" said Sonic in an unnatural voice. Queen Aleena was gaining conscious and Sonia and Manic ran over to her and pulled her to her feet._

"_Mom, What happening?" yelled Manic._

"_I don't know." Whispered Aleena. Sonic then raised his hands and a bright light filled the room and then everything went black._

"What happened then." Asked Amy.

"According to the Oracle, the Emerald took control of Sonic. It then looked in my mind and granted my wish of defeating Robotnik. It sent him and his robot army to the other side of the world. The Oracle then used his power to take me to his cave." Said Sonic.

_Sonic was now back to normal. However he was weak and struggling to stand. The Oracle stood over him._

"_What is happening to me?" asked Sonic_

"_Your body still has energy left over from the emerald and it's changing your body." Said the Oracle._

"_What?" gasped Sonic as he struggled to breath._

"_Every cell is being destroyed and rebuilt. It could change anything." Said the Oracle._

"_Oh God." Whispered Sonic and then screamed out in pain._

"_It's starting. Good Luck." Said the Oracle_

"_Wait!"Said Sonic trying to stand up before screaming again as gold light erupted from his body. The Outline of his body begins to shift. After five minutes, the light died down and Sonic stood there. After the last of the light went, he started to examine his body. Okay. Checks. Head? Yep. Nose and ears? Much better. Hair?"ruffles hair. "Need a haircut. Chest? Arms? Very nice. Hand, Fingers. Oh, ten of them." Wiggles fingers in front of his eyes. "Legs, feet? Yep. Am I still fast?" races around the room. "Even faster, excellent."_

"_I'm sorry to interrupted, but we need to talk." Said the Oracle._

"_Shut up. Got a mirror around here?" asked Sonic. The Oracle pointed to a bathroom and Sonic ran inside in it. "I GOT GREEN EYES!" came a yell. Sonic then came back looking stunned. "Right, What is it."_

"_Robotnik was defeated by you, but he's not dead." Said the Oracle. "But there are two possible futures. You return to your family and live a family life until Robotnik returns or battle Robotnik on the other side of the world and keep the rest of your family safe. Your Choice." Said the Oracle._

"_Any other choices?" Said Sonic hopefully._

"_None at all." Said the Oracle._

"_Fine." Said Sonic before reaching up and removing his medallion. He then handed it to the Oracle. He then quickly wrote a letter and gave that as well to the Oracle. He then walked to the Exit. "I want to hear from you every six months. Any big trouble, I want to hear about. If any of my family are in a life or death situation, I will come running back. That's a promise."_

"_Fine although how are you going get there?" asked the Oracle._

"_I figure it out." Said Sonic._

"_I could bring your plane here if you want." Said the Oracle._

"_Fine." Said Sonic._

_The Scene changes and you can see Sonic walking onto the beach. As he approaches his plane, he catches site of a yellow fox painting his plane. "What the?" he said as he ran towards his plane. "So what do you think that you're doing." The Fox turned around and saw the blue hedgehog._

"_I'm sorry. But when I see a machine, I just have to make it better." Said the Fox._

"_Well, I like the colour. But what else you have done?" said Sonic walking around the plane._

"_Well, I improve the engines to make it go faster." Said the Fox._

"_What your name, Kid?" said Sonic._

"_It's Miles and I hate it." Said the fox._

"_What about a nickname?" said Sonic looking at the fox before looking at his two tails. "What about Tails?"_

"_Yeah, I like that." Said Tails._

"_Where are your parents?" wondered Sonic._

"_They died years ago." Said Tails "I live on the run. People treat me like a freak."_

"_How about you come with me? I could use a good mechanic." Asked Sonic._

"_Sure." Said Tails before hugging Sonic._

Then everything went black and wind whistled in their ears. Suddenly they were on the floor of Tail's house.

**

* * *

**

**Poll for couples still up, just one addition.**

**Amy/Sonic/Sally**

**What this means is that Amy and Sally share Sonic. Good deal if you ask me.**

**Bye.**

Please Review to continue.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- Talks**

**Tail's Garden**

"So how long has he'd been up there?" asked Sonia looking towards the green hedgehog.

"About an hour." Said Manic as he and Sonia watched their brother on the roof. After a quick decision, Sonia took a running starts and leaped up on the balcony before climbing up onto the roof. A grunt beside her told her that Manic had done the same. She looked up and saw her brother watching the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they? I saw them up close. How is it from here they look like spots but are masses of rocks hurling through space." Said Sonic as he noticed his brother and Sister. "Anyway, how is my old fighting ground? Going well, I hope."

"It would be better if you had been there sometimes." Said Sonia. "Some of the problems were caused by the absence of you. I was proposed several times but I rejected them all."

"Yeah, last thing I heard you were to marry that Bartelby bloke. What happen with him." Asked Sonic.

"Oh I kicked his arse to the moon when he insulted my family after you left. I couldn't handle him anymore." Said Sonia.

"Dude, you should have seen it." Grinned Manic. "One punch and he was out for two hours. And he had a shiner for weeks."

"Manic. If you don't want the same to happen to you, then shut up." Growled Sonia setting Sonic and Manic in laughter. "Fine, Sonic, Me and Manic are going back to our plane and bringing it here. Do you want to come with us?"

"Fine, as long as we go fast." Said Sonic.

"Yeah bro. I wanna see how much you've changed." Said Manic.

"Let's go." Said Sonic with a grin before getting to his feet and leaping off the house, doing a back flip in mid air before standing watching his two sibling. Manic grinned and leaped off the building to be followed closely by Sonia. Sonia then mounted her bike as Manic got on his hover board. "Hey Manic . why are you riding that old thing?" asked Sonic with a wide grin on his face.

"it's the only hover board design unless you have a. Wait a minute. I know that grin. You have a new one." Said Manic looking amazed.

"One sec" said Sonic before zipping in the house and grabbing his blue hover board from Sonic riders and handed it over to Manic who looked like Christmas came earlier. Manic got on and went flying off with a whoop of delight. "After you, sis." Said Sonic.

"Don't be slow." Grinned Sonia before roaring off. Sonic grinned before racing after the pink bike. As he drew level with it, he saw Sonia's grin and realised it was a ploy. To see if he was still the same. By the look of her grin, he was. Sonic then turned around and was running backwards alongside Sonia.

"Come on Sonia. Surely that bucket of Bolts can go faster." Taunted Sonic before his eyes widen in fear and he leaps over to Sonia and knocks over her bike. A second later, a laser bullet flew past where Sonia would have been if Sonic hadn't knocked the bike over. Sonia and Sonic fell onto the road before the bike exploded on impact to a tree. Sonia and Sonic slowly go to their feet to see a familiar old man with a hovercraft above them.

"Sonia. How nice of you to join us. It make my revenge so much more fun." Said Dr Eggman.

"Robotnik. I can't express my hatred of you right now." Said Sonia before looking at the wreck of her bike.

"My name is not Robotnik." Yelled Eggman before yelping in fear as Manic appeared and sent a drumstick through his hovercraft.

"So what is your name, Ro-Butt-nik. I surely hope it's not as stupid as the last one." Said Manic.

"My name is now Dr Eggman." Said Eggman. This statement caused a laugh of humour from Manic which drew everyone's attention. "What's so funny, Manic?" growled Eggman.

"It's just that everyone thinks you're name was a joke and now you've changed it. But now it could be that the yolk still on you." said Manic Causing the hedgehogs to laugh. Eggman growled and launched several missiles at the giggling hedgehogs. Sonic grabbed Manic and Sonia and moved them away. Once Sonic stopped moving, Manic threw the other drumstick which caused Eggman's hovercraft to malfunction. As Eggman struggled to regain control over his machine, Sonic and Manic put their hands together as Sonia launched herself into the air to land on the boy's hands. The Boys then put all their might into launching Sonia towards the hovercraft. Sonia flew through the air and twist in mid air until she was a spinning blur. She enters and exits Eggman's Hovercraft in quick succession and lands in the arms of Sonic and Manic. The triplet watches as the hovercraft self destructs. Eggman then appears in his egg carrier.

"Beware this isn't over. My army is approaching Mobotropolis and there is nothing you can do to stop me being leader again." Said Eggman.

"Just watch us Eggy." Said Sonic. "We'll be there." Eggman then went off into the night."We need to get back to Tail's." The triplet walked back to Tail's house and found the rest of Sonic's friends. "We've got trouble. Eggman's heading to our home city. Me and my sibs are leaving tomorrow morning. If you want to come then be here with a bag tomorrow morning. We leave at nine."

**

* * *

**

The Next Morning.

Sonic stood waiting. Sonia and Manic were onboard the ship they bought. The group approached and stared at Sonia and Manic's plane. It was two stories high and the bridge was separated into three sections. Manic was in the centre entering coordinates into the route planner. Sonia checking the engines.

"Sonic. This is a amazing ship. I gotta see the structure." Said Tails taking in all the details.

"Just get strapped in for takeoff. It's in three minutes." Said Sonic smiling. Everyone strapped into their seats and Manic flipped a switch.

"Hello this is your captain Manic. If there is a crash landing, run for your life. Please stay in your seats until we reach Mobotropolis. Our time in the air should be ten minutes. Oh Sonia, no back seat driving." Said Manic before easing power into the engines. The Ship raises itself into the air and speeds through the air, Mobotropolis bound.

**

* * *

**

Next will be a battle of a life time with several characters making their appearance.

**One will be a victim of Robonik and another will Sonic's previous love**

**Polls still open.**

**Review or PM Votes.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Battle Part One**

**

* * *

**

Entering Mobotropolis Airspace.

"Hold on Folks. We will be there in a minute." Said Manic before frowning at the screen. "Oh no. We got company." He yelled before arming the ship and twist the ship to the side to avoid the missiles fired at the ship. Several aircrafts manned by robots pilots appeared below the ship. "Sometimes, I wish this ship was not so big." Manic muttered under his breath. Sonic got off his seat and moved over the hanger door.

"Manic. Open the hanger door and climb higher." Sonic ordered. Manic did as Sonic asked and opened the hanger door. "Let's do it." Said Sonic before leaping off the ship and attacked one of the missiles and destroying it before moving on to the next one. Shadow walked over to the hanger door to sent chaos spears at the remaining missiles. Unfortunately one sneaked through and hit on of the main engines. Manic swore under his breath.

"Everyone strap yourself in. It's gonna be a rough landing." Yelled Manic twisting the controls and tried to keep the ship in the air. Mobotropolis came into sight and everyone who could see were shocked by the sight. The area outside of the walls were surround by robots. There were robots of various design and shapes. And in the air was a command ship controlled by Eggman's goons called Decoe and Bocoe. Manic cut the power slowly and aim the ship onto the pain. "Hold on!" yelled Manic before the ship crashed into the plain and skidded along the ground, destroying several robots in the progress. They soon came to a halt. "Any landing you walk away from is a good one." muttered Manic before get up from the seat. Sonic landed next to the wreck and started to help people out. First came Sliver followed by Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Knuckles, the Chaotix Detective Agency, Sonia and finally Manic. Shadow has gotten Tails and Cream out all ready.

"Right, I'll take Tails and Cream out of the fight." Said Sonic. "We can let them reach the walls." Sonic then picks up Cream and motions for Tails to follow him. The rest of the group then ran towards the army of robots and engaged them in battle. Sonic ran up the wall holding Cream. He was quickly surrounded by Warriors lead by a rabbit with a mechanical arm and leg. "Bunnie? It's me. Sonic." Said Sonic.

"Sonic. Oh my god. Thank god, you're back. Sally will be please as well as the queen." Said Bunnie giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too. Listen. Cream and Tails are good friends. Get them into cover." Said Sonic motioning to them. Bunnie nodded and lead the two kids off. "Give me room!" yelled Sonic before activating the emeralds and heading into supersonic mode. His body turned gold and his quills stood on the end. His green eyes turned dark brown. The warriors made cries of amazement as Sonic flew off to the control ship.

**With Sonia**

Sonia ducked under one of the robot's attack before destroying ten robots in quick succession. She then twist one of the robot's arm and broke it off. With her super strength she threw it through another robot. She turned to see several robots fire at her from close range. She could not avoid them. She closed her eyes awaiting the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes to the sight of Shadow in front of her. The ebony Hedgehog had destroyed the bullets.

"Stay alert!" he ordered before taken out another robot unaware of a robot behind him. Sonia then leaped up and destroyed the one behind him.

"Why don't you." Said Sonia as Shadow turned around before staring at the wreck. Sonia then ran away into the next group of robots leaving the ebony hedgehog to stare after her.

**With Manic**

Manic leaps onto one robot. "Oh this is way past cool." He said before rewiring the robot to go haywire. It turned about firing everywhere, destroying robots right and left. Manic then looked up to see Rouge flying above. "Hey Bat girl. Enjoying yourself?" yelled Manic before Rouge flew past him and destroyed several robots.

"Destroying these robots is annoying when you could be having more fun." Pouted Rouge standing back to back with Manic as they fought off several robots.

"Exactly. Like this" said Manic before twisting Rouge around and giving her a kiss on the lips. Sliver and Blaze then appeared and stared at the pair.

"Um. We better go." Said Sliver and ran off to fight more Robots with Blaze right behind him.

Manic then pulled away and carried on fighting. "If we ever get out of this. I'm taking you on a date." He yelled as he ran off. Rouge just smirked as she started fighting again.

"_Yep. Still got it." _She thought.

**

* * *

**

Part one down.

**Plus the starting of some couples.**

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Battles Part Two.

* * *

**With Sonic**

Sonic flew high above the battle taking in the sights of Knuckles building piles of scrap metal, Team Chaotix standing back to back and fighting off the hordes of robots. Amy smashing robots left, right and centre. Man that girl could fight. He could see Manic making out with Rouge. "Nice timing Manic" thought Sonic before seeing Sonia destroy a robot with Shadow at her back. Blaze and Silver were also standing back to back. Sliver moving at great speeds whilst Blaze was doing her fire tricks.

Sonic was still in supersonic mode and landed on the Eggman command ship to see an old foe made of complete Metal. Its blue metallic head bowed and it's appears deactivate. Sonic slowly approached it before stepping back as it raises its head and it's red eyes met Sonic's green eyes.

"Metal Sonic" breathes Sonic as he stared at his copy. "So you survived. How? Last thing I heard, you were blown up on Eggman's ship." Said Sonic as he stood in battle mode.

"My Master saved me and showed me how I was wrong to go against him. He made me serve him with undying loyalty." Said Metal Sonic.

"In other words, he saved you, then reprogrammed you." Said Sonic.

"How dare you speak about Eggman like that." Yelled Metal Sonic who then attacked Sonic. He ran the distance between the pair and grabbed Sonic's body, causing them to fall to the ground five miles below. As the pair tumbled to the ground, they exchanged blows, Sonic causing several dents in Metal Sonic's body. The Pair collided with the earth at a heavy speed and caused mud and dust to fly up in the air and draw everyone's pair struggled to their feet and stood twenty feet away from each other, panting hard. A ring of robots surrounded the pair and watched as the battle continued between the pair. Sonia saw Sonic and withdrew a white medallion from her pocket.

"Sonic!" She yelled and threw the white medallion through the air. Sonic leaped up in the air, reaching for the medallion before Metal Sonic distracted him, causing the medallion to fall to the edge of the ring. Sonic and Metal Sonic exchanged blows before Sonic used his legs to cause Metal Sonic to fall to the floor. Sonic then dived over to the medallion and grabbed it. Metal Sonic got to his feet and started to run over to Sonic before Sonic turned with the guitar in his hands.

"Oh Yeah. "said Sonic before blasting a hole through Metal Sonic's head. Sonic then realised he was surrounded by several robots. "Oh Crap." Sonic Muttered before sparks appeared on all of the robots round Sonic. "What the!" said Sonic

"Come on Sonic. Are you just gonna stand there or do I have to kiss you again?" came a voice. Sonic turned to see his long time friend, Sally with Rotor behind her. Sally was covered in dirt from fighting and her normal blue jacket and boots had tears in it. Her blue eyes shining brightly in the sunshine and Sonic swore he saw a couple of tears. Rotor looked exhausted and had several cuts on his body. He nodded in Sonic's direction. Sonia and Manic joined the group. The group stood back to back fighting the hordes of robots. Amy and Knuckle soon joined them. Sonic then motioned to Shadow and Sliver to join him. The Pair along with Rouge, Team Chaotix and Blaze joined them. Sonic, Shadow and Silver stood in a triangle.

"This is taking too long. We need to finish it now." Growled Shadow whilst sending chaos spears at the advancing robots.

"I agree with Shadow." Said Silver.

"Fine, let's go in chaos control and turn these bots into scrap metal." Said Sonic. Sonic then activated the emeralds and turned bright gold. He then transferred part of the power to Sliver and Shadow so that they turned bright gold. They all nodded and rose up in the air, making everyone look towards them. The trio then let loose a burst of chaos control which sent waves of wind and earth in the air. Light covered the entire battlefield and the nearby city, blinding everyone. Several loud explosions were heard. The light slowly dimmed to reveal an empty field. All the robots were gone and there were no sign of any parts or bodies. The tension was broken by Manic.

"Man, I so need to get myself one of those." He said as he ripped up his vest and tied the strips of fabric to his wounds.

"What on earth was that?" asked Sally causing everyone to look at her.

"You're Sonic's partner. Right?" asked Rouge.

"If you mean the one who controlled that hothead then yes." Said Sally.

"What you've just witnessed was Chaos Control." Came a voice, causing everyone to turn to see Shadow and Silver. Silver was limping slightly whilst Shadow was unharmed apart from a couple of cuts on his body.

"Where's Sonic?" asked Sonia.

"He said he was going up to the palace to finally meet someone." Said Silver. Sonia and Manic exchange a glance. They knew who Sonic was meeting.

**

* * *

**

At the Palace

Sonic raced through the crowded street, ignoring the cheers of the people who saw the familiar blue blur. The guards made no attempt to stop him and allowed him into the palace. Sonic headed for the control room because he would bet anything that his Mother was there. Sonic climbed the several levels before entering a room filled with several TV monitors with nothing on the screens. It's appears that the Chaos control had knocked out all of the cameras. Sonic looked around the room and saw her. His Mother. Dressed the white outfit she normally wears and has a crown upon her head. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she looked at her long lost son.

"Mom?" asked Sonic, hoping she'll say yes.

"Sonic." She whispered and Sonic then finally embraced his mother.

**

* * *

**

And that's that Chapter finished.

**I tried my best with that and if you hate it. Then don't tell me.**

**Like it. Then check out the review Button. I like that button.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Introductions and Talks.**

**The Hedgehog's Palace.**

Sonic and Queen Aleena had been talking for a few minutes when the rest of the group entered the room, all looked tired after the battle earlier. Sonic motioned them over and said to his mum. "Mum, I'd like to introduce you to a few friends. Okay, in order that I'd met them. First was Tails. The fox with two tails. Then Miss Amy Rose and Cream with her pet chaos called Cheese." The three mentioned did a small smile and slight courtesy. "Next was Knuckles, guardian of the Master Emerald."

"The Master Emerald? I'd think I'd met your great grandfather. He mention about an heir for him." Said Queen Aleena, surprising Knuckles. "Was your great grandfather called Athair?"

"Yes, He was although I'd never met him. He died before I could take over." Said Knuckles.

"Okay, next is Rouge the bat. She works with a agency called G.U.N as a freelance agent." Carried on Sonic. Rouge did a smile in Aleena's direction and looked around the room for jewels. Manic watched her for a few seconds and realised there was a slight glint of something in her pocket, just above her hips. Closer examining told him it was a blood red Ruby. Manic smiled and then walked by Rouge, dipping in a hand and lifting it out in a flash, the glittering jewel in his hand. Only one person noticed that and that was Sonic. Sonic frowned briefly before turning Shadow. "Mum, this is Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow stood there and didn't bow or anything. A frown on his face. "He was genetically built by Robotnik's grandfather to be the ultimate Life form. Robotnik then wiped his memory a few times so he's looking out for key aspects of his past. Then we have the dimension travellers Princess Blaze, guardian of the Sol Emeralds, and Silver the hedgehog." Pointing over to both Blaze and Sliver. Blaze nodded whilst Silver did a small bow. Aleena nodded in their direction before turning back to Sonic.

"Now that you've introduced me to everyone. Tell me what on earth have you've been doing for the last six years." Demanded Aleena. Sonic then looked nervous.

"If I told you about everything, we'd be here for about ten days." Said Sonic in a tired voice. "And personally, I need a nap. That battle took a lot of energy."

Aleena soften after looking at the rest of the group. "Fine. But I want to hear about what you been doing for the last six years by tomorrow night." said Aleena before walking off to meet with key members of her Kingdom.

Sonic then turned to the group. "I don't know about you, but I need a nap." before starting to walk out of the room. As he passed Sally. He whispered into her ear. "I want to talk to you." Leaving Sonia and Manic to sort out where everyone else was sleeping. Sally slipped out of the room and walked down the corridor before a arm pulled her into a room to the right of her. Sally turned to come face to face with green eyes and a familiar grin on a blue hedgehog's face. Sally smiled before her expression turned to anger.

"You idiot. You infuriating little hedgehog. Why on earth did yo-" she began before Sonic's lips were on hers and drove all the breath from her lungs. After a minute, Sonic broke the kiss and looked into her blue eyes. He then opened his mouth to speak.

**

* * *

**

With Sonia

Everyone had been escorted to their rooms apart from Shadow. Sonia was now walking alongside the ebony hedgehog. "thanks for your help earlier." Said Sonia. Shadow tilted his head in Sonia's direction by saying

"Nice to know that you're not like your brother." Said Shadow.

"So how come you know him?" asked Sonia.

"We have a deal. I help him fight Eggman whilst he helps me with my memory. I still have big gaps therefore I help him through G.U.N." Stated Shadow. Sonia looked puzzled before asking.

"So why do you have problems with your memory?"

"Eggman's grandfather created me before he was imprisoned and my friend, Maria, killed. I was put in a carbon state and when I woke. I had no recollection apart from Maria being shot. Eggman then found me and actived me. People thought that I was your brother therefore it was child play to gain his interest and challenge him to a fight. HE" Shadow spat the word out of his mouth before stopping in the hallway. "Then forged an partnership before Eggman wiped my memory again. " Shadow then stopped his story before looking at Sonia. "I'll let him tell it. He'll probably use the cube thing to tell it. How far to my room?" Sonia motioned to the door on the right before noticing a trickle of blood on his fingers. As quick as a flash, She grabbed his wrist and turned it over. A deep cut was in the centre of his hand and the dark red blood leaked out of it.

"Do you want me to help?" said Sonia, looking concerned. Shadow looked at the wound and then grits his teeth in pain.

"Fine. But you do know what you're doing, right?" said Shadow.

"Sure. I've learned everything I'd know from Sonic." Said Sonia. Shadow eyes widen.

"Why does that not fill me with confidence." He wondered out loud.

"If Sonic has never showed any medical experience and just sit down whilst people heal him. He does it for attention. Like he has got enough. Said Sonia as she entered her room which was across the hall and return with a needle and thread and a white bandage. She then forced Shadow on to the floor and began sow the wound up, ignoring the hisses of pain from Shadow. Once she'd finished, she wrapped white bandage around his hand. "Don't use it that often for a few days, then it'll heal fast." Said Sonia pulling Shadow to his feet. She then stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "that's for saving my life." She said and winked in his direction. Sonia then entered her room to leave the Ebony hedgehog stunned.

"_Could it be? Have I fallen for Faker's sister and a princess?"_ thought Shadow looking deep inside at his feelings and not liking the answer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Completed.

**Okay, that's it. The Polls are closed.**

**The Couples in this story will be.**

**Amy/Sonic/Sally**

**Sonia/Shadow**

**Manic/Rouge**

**Silver/Blaze**

**Hints of Tail/Cream**

**And Maybe Bunnie/Knuckles**

**But you can Decide on the last one. If Yes, I don't mind. More to write about.**

**Please Review. Reviews make my day as any writer knows.**

**P.S. Interesting Next Few Chapters with a couple surprising secerts about Sonic.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Back Home**

**Sonic and Sally**

"Sally. I'm so Sorry for leaving but I didn't have a choice." Said Sonic looking in Sally's eyes.

"We always have a choice, Sonic." Said Sally. Sonic sighed before saying.

"Sally. Sonia told me that a few days ago. After I showed her the reason why I left, she told me I'd made the right decision." Said Sonic. Sally paused there. Sonia for the last six years told her that if Sonic didn't have a good enough reason then she'll kick Sonic arse over the moon and back to earth just so that Sally could do the same. The fact that she forgiven him might mean that she had a good reason.

"Why did you leave?" asked Sally.

"I was told it would protect you, my family, our friends and both our kingdoms, Princess. I've lost too many people during the resistance. Don't ever ask me to lose you Sal because if you died. I will be lost. These years we spent apart. The only thing that kept me going was you." Sonic said staring into Sally's blue eyes.

"Sonic. I don't know what to say." For once Sally wasn't the composed princess she normally was. She was a girl struggling to control her emotions and thoughts. "Sonic. Give me time to get use to this. I need to think." She said before walking off and leaving the blue hedgehog to stare after her.

**

* * *

**

Next Morning

Sonic entered the kitchen to see Manic sitting at a workstation on the stool beside it. Cereal and fruits were laid out and Manic used his drumsticks to spear a few grapes before eating off the stick. Sonic opened the fridge and pulled out a cartoon of orange juice. He then opened it and drank directly from it. He then sat opposite Manic. "What's up?" said Manic before carrying on eating.

"You and Rouge?" asked Sonic.

"You saw that? What can I say? Me and Bat girl kicked off and I'm taking her out some time." Said Manic rolling his eyes.

"You do know that she is a thief as well?" said Sonic.

"Is she? I thought she was a sexy agent." Said Manic, interest in his eyes. Sonic chuckles as Bunnie, Cream and Tails.

"How are ya, Sugar-hog? Still in one piece? I thought that Sally would tear you to pieces." Said Bunnie as she sat down. Tails and Cream sat down as well, watching Sonic's reaction.

"She said she needed to think." Said Sonic sourly. Cream and Tails looked confused.

"So Sonic, You and Sally were a couple?" said Tails.

"That's right little buddy." Said Sonic whilst Manic lifted a glass of water and began to drink from it.

"So is that why you said no to Amy all those times?" said Cream. At that Manic choked on the water and spat it out, spraying it over Bunnie.

"MANIC!" shouted Bunnie. Manic ignored her and turned to Sonic.

"Amy?" said Manic.

"She had a major crush on me." Said Sonic.

"I think it's more to her Sonic." Said Tails.

"What you mean, Tails." Said Sonic nervously.

"If she said that she loved and asked you out countless times. It's either love or obsession." Said Tails.

"Amy had asked you out several times?" asked Bunnie, eyes wide open.

"Yes and I said no all the time." Said Sonic.

"Awww. Our Sonic is a heartbreaker." Said Manic.

"Compared to you Manic. I'm not a heartbreaker. How many girls was it you dated inside one year? Hundred?" Asked Sonic playfully.

"Wrong! It was one hundred and fifty three so be quiet. Okay." Snapped Manic. Sonic chuckled at this before standing up.

"Hey. Do you still have my car?" asked Sonic. Manic picked up a set of keys and threw it over to Sonic.

"It's in the hanger." Said Manic before a grin appeared on his face. "Fancy a race?"

"Oh it's on." Said Sonic before racing off to the hanger. Manic picked up his keys and hover board before leaping out the window. Bunnie seem undisturbed by the exit of the pair whilst Tails and Cream looked nervous.

"So does that normally happens here?" asked Tails.

"When Sonic was here, that's how he and Manic would start their day. Both of those boys are obsessed with racing. One time, when Sonia and Sally were away, they raced for two days with Robotnik's forces on them. Robotnik was so angry when his robots couldn't catch them. And they only stopped because Sonia and Sally got back and yelled at them. Manic said his head never felt the same since." Laughed Bunnie as Sonia and Sally walked in.

"The conversation continued for a few minutes before the roar of two powerful engines filled the room. "Please tell me they haven't" said Sonia looking at Bunnie. Bunnie just carried on eating when a blue car with a black X and a green car with a black M roared out of the hanger and started to race down the streets."I'm going to kill them." Swore Sonia as she sat down.

**

* * *

**

With Sonic and Manic

"WHOO HOO!" yelled Manic as he turned the corner with Sonic just behind him. After that corner, the pair approached the gates to the city. Sonic grabbed a pair of glasses to cover his eyes whilst Manic did the same. After a few brief words at the checkpoint, the pair went roaring out into the plains. Sonic called Manic over the radio.

"First one up and down the mountains?" asked Sonic.

"That's only a hour! How about to Knothole and back?" said Manic.

"But that's ten hours!"Yelled Sonic.

"So?" yelled back Manic. Sonic smiled before yelling back.

"I'm waiting!" before giving it more gas and zooming away. Manic matched his speed and the pair sped towards the mountain.

**

* * *

**

Five Hours later

Sonia, Amy, Cream and Rouge were walking through the streets. Sonia had to wear a cloak to hide her identity from the public. Each of the girls was carrying a few bags filled with items of clothing. And now they were just wandering through the mall when Sonia's mobile went off. She opened it and looked at the phone identity. Sally's name appeared and she said "Hey Sally."

"**Your brothers are in trouble." Said Sally**

"What have they done now?" sighed Sonia.

"**You're at the mall right?"**

"Yeah. Why?"

"**Look at the big Screen TV"**

Sonia looked at the screen in the food court. It was showing a reporter speaking before turning to a live picture of Sonic and Manic racing with twenty police cars on their tail. The headline said Royals Racing draws Police, Failed to stop. Sonic Returns. And they were about twenty miles away from here. Sonia sighed before saying to Sally. "I'll handle it." She then hung up and excused her away from the other. She then broke out into a sprint to the car park as She had a spare bike wait for her there. She put on a helmet before mounting her bike. She then raced towards the interception point.

**

* * *

**

With Sonic and Manic

"How do you think Sonia will take this, Manic?" asked Sonic as he turned a corner.

"Hopefully she'll see this as a bit of fun." Laughed Manic. A roar from overhead and Sonia on her bike appear in front of the pair of cars. Sonia had used a shortcut which means going up a ramp into the air. Sonic and Manic quickly pulled over and the police surrounded the lot. Sonia, pure fury across her face, dismounted her bike and walked over to Manic's car to pull out Manic by the ear before throwing him in the police car. She then did the same for Sonic and told the officers not to press charges because what she was going to do to them was worse. Inside the car, both Manic and Sonic looked at each other and each saw that the other was nervous. This was not going to be pretty.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter finished.**

I want to have a bit of fun for this chapter to make up for the bad memories in the next one.

**Review and tell your friends.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**P.S Should Sonic, Manic and Sonia be a band or not. PM or Review answers.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Fun?**

**At the Palace**

* * *

"What were you think?" yelled Sonia. She was leading Sonic and Manic through the palace hallways. Sonic and Manic had handcuffs on their wrists.

"Aw. Come on Sonia. Stop being an SAP" said Manic.

"Meaning?" said Sonia, eyebrows raised.

"Spying Annoying Princess." Said Manic as Sonic chuckled in the background. Sonia tried so hard not to let a smile appear on her face.

"Sonia. Can you do us a favour?" said Sonic. Sonia looked towards Sonic. "Can you take these off and not tell mom. We'll do anything you want?"

"Fine. I'll cut you two a deal. I take those off if you behave and stop getting into stupid trouble. That means no race unless I say otherwise, no stealing and no running in the palace." Said Sonia.

"But-" said Manic before he was interrupted by Sonic.

"Deal." Sonia smiled before taking off the handcuffs. The triplets then entered the throne room to see everyone else in there.

"Having fun Faker?" said Shadow

"I would ask you the same thing Shads, but you just do nothing interesting." Said Sonic putting a hand around Shadow's shoulder. Shadow glared at Sonic until he removed it. "Okay, I spent a night sorting memories into this. Hopefully I got everything." Pulling out Relive cube and hold it out again. He then quickly showed his Mother and former friends why he left before everyone joined in.

_First up a trip to a parallel universe_

_Robots moved forward to the metal fences, alarms blared in the distance. Then Sonic appeared, smashing through the robots like they were toys. After several seconds, he had reached the command centre where Eggman was. Cream and Cheese stood in the background, inside a glass cage. "Sonic. Too Late. All I have to do is push this button and I'll be invincible."_

"_Yeah. If you can press it before I grab it" sonic said before a robot appeared behind him. Sonic glanced behind him and moved before the robot let loose it fire at the same time Eggman pressed the button. The machine sparkled before a bright light filled the room._

"Whoa. That's weird." Said Manic

"That's Chaos Control." Said Knuckles.

_Several Minutes later the light dimmed and Sonic found him in a dark place before a large blare interrupted the silence. A pair of headlights appeared and Sonic had to dodge out of the way. After a few seconds, the lights returned and Sonic found himself in a city square. "What the?" Humans stopped and stared at the hedgehog. Polices officers soon arrived on the scene and surrounded the Hedgehog._

"_A Blue Hedgehog?"a police officer questioned._

"_Okay, let's get him out of here. People are crowding up the centre." Ordered the captain. "Here little guy. Wanna ride with us to the station?" he said to Sonic who crossed his arms and looked annoyed at this._

"That was slightly irritating." Muttered Sonic causing everyone to smile apart from Shadow.

_Sonic then growled slightly which caused the cop to attempt to jump on him. "Take it easy!" The police chief said as he appeared calming down the cop. "I think we can catch these hedgehogs without brute force!"_

_Suddenly a group of policemen appeared and surrounded Sonic._

_"Okay, on the count of three-"The chief said "One-two-THREE!" All the cops jump into a pile and started pulling._

_"I got one by the leg!"_

_"I got one at the neck, chief!"_

_"Okay, let's pull them out!" The chief said, and each cop pulled what they got and revealed to be the leg of each other. The cops all fall down. Sonic was sitting on top of a car with a slight smirk on his face before shrugging his shoulders._

"Wow. They're even dumber than Manic." Commented Sonia.

"Hey!" said Manic.

"Just kidding Manic." said Sonia.

_Sonic then pick pocketed the chief's radio before dashed down the street and out on to the motorway.__The chief ran to his squad car and grabbed the radio."This Police Chief, Be on the look out of a blue hedgehog! Send all units to pursuit on Radical Highway!"_

"_Radical Highway? Sound like my sort of place." Said Sonic listening to the radio before racing off._

_The scene then changed into a different one of Sonic sitting on a lamppost looking over a green forest. A green glow then appeared and the Oracle appeared."Nice of you to join me." Said Sonic._

"_Well. Hello prince Sonic. You summoned me?" said the oracle._

_"Would be nice for a bit of help here?"asked Sonic, the oracle said nothing but motioned Sonic to continue. "Where am I? I am I the only one here?"_

_"Oh no. You're not alone, Sonic. The others who were caught in the blast are still coming. You've just arrived first. As for you first question. Tell me does this place look familiar?" said oracle._

_"It looks like the forest in Acorn kingdom." Said Sonic._

"_It is the forest in acorn kingdom, however on a different universe." Said the Oracle._

"_That explains the stars and other things." Muttered Sonic. The oracle then smiled before vanishing. "But, oh that's just helpful." Yelled Sonic as he noticed the Oracle vanished "Well, better keep moving. I need to find the others to figure out how to get back to our world." Sonic stood up and leaps down on to the highway before being covered in bright headlights.__ "Hey, don't go yet!" The hedgehogs turn back around and see a racecar driver who takes off his helmet revealing his face. Sonia's eyes lit up with hearts and her brothers sighed and rolled their eyes._

_"You are pretty much hard hog to catch!" The racecar driver said, "There really isn't made real threat around and that's mostly cause of my team, the S-Team! People call me the Speed King, the Highway Star. I got it because I'm the fastest thing alive!"_

"Remind you of anybody Sonic?" asked Sally who looked amused.

"Yeah, This Bird dude called Jet." Said Sonic taunting Sally. "He owes me money after I beat him at racing." Sally just sighed before turning back to the scene unfolding.

_This comment made Sonic cocked his eye a bit, "the last time I had a mission was when there was this really hot shot driver who thought he was faster than me. It toke longer for me to suit up than the race, but you…seem different." At these words, the racecars revved up and Sonic started running down the highway. Sonic laughed._

"_The S-Team? The S must stand for Slow!" before he was boxed in by four cars. "Oh, whatever will I do?" Sonic sarcastically whined, and he smirks when he disappeared into a blur._

_"Where he go?" I driver asked, "Did I run him over?" Suddenly there was a knock on his window and he looks up to see Sonic standing there. "Hey this is dangerous! What would happen if kids see this?"_

_"Kids don't use Formula One Racecars to chase hedgehogs!" Sonic yelled._

Everyone was laughing at that comeback. "Sugar-hog. You know that you say the funniest things sometimes." said Bunnie.

"what about other times?" asked Sonic.

"Other times you just stand there with a blank look on your face." Said Tails.

"What look?" asked Sonic glancing towards Tails. Tails pulled a face of blank look of surprise which set everyone off again.

_Sonic then jumped off the Race car before turning around and running backwards, taunting the drivers._

_"All units STAND DOWN!" The 'speed king' growled, "I won't let anyone be faster than me, on my highway!" He presses a button and his engine glowed green with the words 'NITRO' glowing. His car jetted across the highway and droved right past a surprised Sonic. "The only way he can beat me, if he goes Supersonic!"_

_Sonic smiled before racing past the leader. A few seconds later, Sonic ran up a ramp and launched himself into the air. He sailed over the city. "It's times like these that I really enjoy." Muttered sonic as he watched the bright lights of the city with a smile on his face. The Smile soon vanished as he saw where he was landing. A pool. "Oh god. I have no luck."_

_**Minutes Later**_

_Sonic kneel on the side of the pool beside a human boy who was watching him carefully."Thanks." gasped Sonic._

"_So you can talk?" said the boy._

"_Of course, I can. What's the matter with you people. Never seen a talking Hedgehog?"_

"_No." Said the boy. "My name is Chris. What's yours?"_

"_My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."_

**

* * *

**

**I could do with reviews here. Because they cheer me up and I'm interested in what people think.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter completed.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Shadow Versus Sonic

Still in the Sonic's Past.

_Sonic had shown everyone how he saved Cream and Cheese from the humans, his meeting with Knuckles and several of his adventure of how he gained the chaos emeralds and turned into Supersonic and the events of perfect Chaos along with the Angel Island appearing in the human world. Now a new memory was forming. Sonic then appeared walking with several soldiers along a hallway. His hands cuffed. "I don't know why you need to use these?" said Sonic._

"_You're about to meet the president. Precautions need to be taken." Replied the leader._

"_I came willingly didn't I?" said Sonic before following the leader. The Leader then forced Sonic in a room. The President sat at his desk with his assistant behind him. In front of him was Rouge the bat, a brown haired woman and a man dressed in an army suit._

"Oh, I remember this. Now this is amusing." Said Rouge with a big smile on her face along with Sonic.

"Why?" asked Sonia.

"Just watch, Sis." Said Sonic.

"_Ah. Sonic. Thanks for joining us" said the president before frowning at the handcuffs on Sonic's wrists. "Why are you handcuffed?"_

"_I believe I can answer that. When I heard that you brought in this in this creature, I ordered my men to subdue him in this way." Said the army officer._

"_Don't believe we've meet. But listen pal. I'm a hedgehog." Said Sonic glaring towards the army officer. The President ordered the army officer to remove the handcuffs, but Sonic simply rolled his eyes before the handcuffs fell to the floor and Sonic just rubs his wrists before taking a seat beside Rouge who just chuckled at surprised looks on everyone's face. "Piece of Cake. So why did you want me?"_

"_Sonic. As you know, Angel Island appeared in our world several weeks ago. The president would like to know is there anything we can expect to come through and be a threat for our existence. And how long it would take for you to get home?" said the president's assistant._

"_Listen. I don't know what happening with the island coming through. And I'm trying hard to gather the emeralds." said Sonic_

"_May I pause our coloured friend on that. I have several pictures which show otherwise" said the army officer, showing several pictures of Sonic in several places sleeping._

"_Hey, I admit I don't work full time like the stiff on my right." Said Sonic pointing towards the army officer._

"_At least I can protect my country from foreign invaders. Now as you can see on the screen, Eggman tech has reached the hands of our enemies." The officer turns on a screen and shows everyone several clips of Eggman technology being salvaged by ships. As the Army officer carries on speaking, Sonic pulled a small screen out of the bag he was carrying and taps a few controls. A few seconds later, the screen blurred before showing a testing video with robots in the centre. "Okay. Here's is Japan attempt of a recreation." Robot blows up. "Ouch, Russia?" Robot malfunctions and sends the surrounding people into a panic. "Nope. Oh Commander. You're on TV!" Screen shows the officer in a testing area inspecting a new robot before half of it spins around and snaps off. "Mr President. What you see here is that Japan and Russia are about five years away from recreating the robots. America with this stiff in charge. Twenty." This causes Rouge to giggle again along with the other two women. Sonic then walked out of the room one minute later and sighed. "I hate Politics." He muttered before being pounced on by several soldiers._

"_Sonic, You're under arrest for the break in of Prison Island!" said the captain. The soldiers then marched the struggling Sonic._

"Did you ever know about Prison Island?" Asked Sally.

"No. It was set up fifty years to guard a being. Him." Said Sonic pointing towards Shadow.

"They were guarding me?" said Shadow.

"Yeah. I escaped after ten minutes and later that night came our first meeting." Said Sonic

_The memory changes to a street with several stores destroyed. Sonic was walking up the street, observing the flames that flicked on the street. "What happened?" he muttered before glancing up and saw a body up on the roof. After a few steps, Sonic could see a black hedgehog. In a swift motion, Sonic zoomed up the building to find the ledge empty. "What the?" muttered Sonic before a flash behind him appeared and Shadow appeared behind him. Sonic spun around before receiving a uppercut which sent him off the ledge and freefalling down. Sonic crashed into the roof of the bus before rolling off._

"Ouch. That must hurt! Nice punch by the way Shadow." Said Manic.

"I thought you were my brother." Pouted Sonic.

"But it was a good punch." Said Manic shrugging.

_Sonic moaned in pain before slowly getting to his feet. Shadow then appeared in front of Sonic. "Who are you?" moans Sonic through a mouthful of blood. Sonic then spat out the blood from his mouth. Shadow then bent down and whispered "I'm Shadow, your worst nightmare!" Shadow then kicked Sonic in the head before dropping a bag and walking away. Sonic then picked up the bag and inside it were several rubies. Then Sonic's eyes rolled and everything went black._

Shadow looks smug as Sonic passed out before noticing everyone staring at him. "What are you staring at?"

"They never seen me be defeated before in battle therefore you were the first." Said Sonic.

"And I was the second." Muttered Silver.

"So Sonic, you became friends with Shadow after he nearly killed you?" asked Aleena.

"Pretty much." Said Sonic. "I have a complicated social life."

**

* * *

**

****

And that is that Chapter.

**I'm trying to get the key important bits in along with some of my own scenes.**

**Hopefully that would work out.**

**Review please**

**Fighter 54**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 – Two Battles**

**Prison Island**

_The memory changes to Sonic in a separate prison cell inside a dome that underwater. Sonic was wrestling with his handcuffs before sighing. He then kicked off one of his shoes before pulling a paperclip out of it. He then used that to unlock the handcuffs before throwing away. He then examined the wall which had several workings out on. The key part of it was the name Maria and the number 00:27:53:00.A explosion then above caused the place to shake and causes Sonic to lose his balance. He turned away to see a platform being extended and the form of Amy fighting several robots. Amy then hit one of the robots with full strength causing to go fly towards the cage. Sonic then had to dive out of the way as the robot smashed the cage door in._

_Sonic let out a small whistle. "Wow. Nice one Ames."_

"_Thanks Sonic." Said Amy._

"_I've heard a couple of explosions. Any idea what they were?" asked Sonic as the pair took off into the heart of the base._

"_Eggman along with some creepy black guy are attacking." Said Amy._

"I'm not creepy." Said Shadow to the blushing Amy.

_The scene then changed to several battles between Sonic and Shadow before turning to a battle scene on the Ark Spaceship. Sonic was fighting Shadow again before Sonic manage to get a spin attack on Shadow. Shadow passed out from battle wounds, Sonic stood two feet away panting heavily. A screen then turned on revealing Eggman's grandfather and a timer showing the figure 00:27:53:00. "The countdown marking my final victory has begun. In a short few minutes, you will all be destroyed. The space ark Colony will crash into Earth with terrible effects. You took my granddaughter Maria from me, now I will destroy everything you ever cared about." The Countdown then started. "Everywhere I go, I meet some mental guy who wants to destroy the world." Muttered Sonic as he limped off to the control room. Rouge had just confirmed that the threat was real._

"_He tricked me. My grandfather tricked me!" yelled Eggman._

"Whoa. Someone had sex to bring Robotnik into the world?" said Manic which made Sonia and Aleena smack him around the head. "Ow. What gives?" Sonia just glared at him in way that says Just shut up.

_Cheer up eggy. I'm sure it's nothing personal." Said Sonic as he walked into the room._

"_If you are here for a showdown Sonic. Forget it." said Eggman in the midst of trying to hack into Computer._

"_Knuckles. The Chaos emeralds are connected to Master Emerald right?" asked Tails._

"_Yes. All seven emeralds connect to the master emerald. That's where they get their power." Said Knuckles._

"_So can't we use the master Emerald to force the chaos ones to shut down or give their power to Sonic so he can turn super?"said Tails._

"_it could work. But it would never a lot of energy." Said Sonic as he glanced at Knuckles who nodded. "But let's give it a shot, if this things hit the earth, god knows what could happen. Eggman. You and Tails stay here. Keep trying to hack into the machine. Knuckles, you come with me. Eggman, spare the two robots over there so that they can carry the Master emerald." Eggman motioned __Decoe and Bocoe to pick up the master emerald. "Okay. You three. We need to go as fast as we can so try and keep up."_

_The next few minutes of the memory showed the battles between the several obstacles until the group came face to face with a monster. "We so don't have time for this." Muttered Sonic as he tensed for the battle._

"_Leave it to me." Came a voice as Shadow walks out of the shadows. Shadow then leaped into battle with the monster, landing several blows whilst Sonic and Knuckles began the ritual to drain the emeralds of their power. Knuckles began to mutter in a ancient language. Sonic glanced between the battle and Knuckles. As the emeralds appeared to be drained of their power, Shadow appeared to land a death blow on the monster. The Monster then vanished from view._

"Did you destroy it?" asked Sonia.

"Not in the slightest." Said Shadow.

_Shadow then reappeared. "Chaos Control!" he yelled and the emeralds started to regain their power._

"_Come in Sonic! That monster has attached itself to the Ark and is pulling us towards the planet." A voice crackled on a PA. Sonic glance at the time before shutting his eyes along with Shadow. The emerald rose into mid-air and began to spin around Sonic and Shadow until they turned super._

"Kick ass time." Muttered Sonic to Manic and Tails which caused Tails to chuckle lightly.

_The duo then transported out into the exterior of the Ark. As the pair saw the monster, Sonic yelled. "Let's give all we got!" before the pair began a massive attack on the monster. After the quick defeat of the monster, Sonic and Shadow were began to use the power to transport the Ark back into safe orbit. They struggled for a minute before Shadow took off his bracelet before Sonic and Shadow transported the Ark back into orbit. Sonic then transported back on to the ship. "Hey guys." He muttered before passing out._

Sonic then paused the memories. "How about we take a break. I can show you all my hometown."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'd got a case I'd need to solve." Said Sonia.

"Case?" asked Shadow, eyes raised questionly.

"I'm a agent of the intelligence agency. I'm more than the average princess who get annoyed about a broken nail." Said Sonia, winking at Shadow, causing him to blush.

"You know Shadow and Rouge are agents at G.U.N." said Tails.

"Really, well. I can always show my personal kingdom." Said Sonia.

"No thanks. I'm on vacation." Said Rouge.

"Shadow?" asked Sonia.

"Why not." Said Shadow.

"Great, follow me." Said Sonia, before running out of the room. Shadow then used his skates to follow after her. Sonic then turned to Manic.

"So any ideas how to have some fun around here?"

Manic just grinned at Sonic. "Dude, you think that in six years, I would have some influence here in how to rebuild this city. You wound me. How about I show you the best places in town for free."

* * *

**Hey all. Thank for waiting. Sorry for the long wait.**

**The chapter will be fun to write. And a big bust up will come from it.**

**Looking forward to it.**

**So review and read the next chapter when it comes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen- A grim tale**

Manic clapped his hands together with glee. A look of excitement glinted in his eyes. "So big Brother. How about I show you my project for the last few years. Everyone invited." He said glancing about.

"You lot can go, but I need to get back to my kingdom needs. The lords will be hard on me after that battle." Said Aleena. She then exited heading to the courts.

"Okay. Anyone else wants to stay here?" asked Manic. Nobody said anything. "Okay. Sonic, we need to get the nest out."

Sonic eyes brighten at this. "Where is she?"

"She'd been beaten up a few times, but she in the same condition as you left her." Said Manic.

"Excuse me. But who is she?" asked Amy.

Sonic ignored Amy. "I sense a but coming."

"She had a slight makeover so she is a bit different." Said Manic.

"Sonic, Manic. Who are you talking about?" asked Rouge. Sally and Bunnie had smiles on their faces as they realised what they were talking about.

"Manic, What did you do?" asked Sonic.

"Maybe its best if you just see her." Said Manic, looking nervous.

"Fine." Said Sonic. "Lead the way."Manic then lead Sonic and the others down into a small hanger which contains a small battered Van. "What have you done to it?" yelled Sonic as he walked about it.

"I'd entered it in a Caravan chaos race." Said Manic as Sonic examined his van.

"Caravan chaos?" asked Sliver.

"It's a race here. Basically, you have a van with caravans and you drive around in a oval circuit in order to destroy the other caravans. The last one with the least damaged caravan wins." Said Manic. "If you want the good news, I won."

"But why did you have to use this van. The Van I drove around for five years." Yelled Sonic.

"Honestly Sonic, get over it. It's a van." Said Sally. Sonic then calmed down until he looked inside the van.

"WHY IS THERE A DEAD PILE OF MICE IN HERE?" came from an enraged Hedgehog voice which caused Manic to slowly back away.

**With Sonia and Shadow.**

Sonia and Shadow walked along the dark corridors in silence. Sonia had tried to make small talk, but soon gave up after she received a less than a two worded response from Shadow. The Ebony hedgehog refused to say a word to her. She watched his face and wondered if a smile ever appeared on that face or was it in a permanent scowl. The pair then arrived at Sonia's office and they both were surprised to find her entire office cover in flowers. Sonia then found a note.

To My Darling Sonya

Please accept these Flowers and put our golden engagement back on.

Your future Fiancée.

Bartleby.

"I'm gonna kill him. Or I'll set my brothers on him. They've been dying to have a punch at him after a couple of meeting with him." Muttered Sonia before glancing to Shadow. A look of amusement on his face appeared on his face

"A sad ex?" he asked as he read the note.

"More like can't take a hint ex." Said Sonia. "But the sad thing is that he'd tried to get me back in so many ways I'd lost count. Legally, he'd tried to make me come back to him or he'll sue us. He'd sent me these love notes which I then burn in his face. But as a princess, the law demands that I'd be married by my next birthday."

"What happens if you refuse?" Asked Shadow.

"I'll die." Said Sonia.

"What!" exclaimed Shadow.

"I'll explain. Thousands of years ago, Queen Lily the second failed to marry. She had many suitors, but she rejected them all. Thousand attempted to woo her, but failed. The rejected men then grew angry as the list grew longer and longer so a secret council hatched a plan. The council leader went to a witch in exile and paid her to cast a curse on Queen Lily. The curse was then to be passed on through the generations until the royal line die out. Once the curse had been casted, Queen Lily died as she named her royal heir, King Dash. The council was furious and caused a great war to happen. King Dash won and banished the council beyond the stars. However the daughter of King Dash passed her eighteen's birthday and died. The council's spell still existed and still does to this day." Said Sonia.

"What was the council called?"

"Nex ut Regius. That's Latin for Death to the Royals." Said Sonia.

**Somewhere in the galaxy**

A group sat around a stone table in loud discussions. The group were all covered with cloaks with hid their face and appearances from everyone. A loud bang of a gravel sounded as the leader stood up and looked around. "Gentlemen of our council. Today's meeting is about a offer from a man who will finally help us. The offer is by a doctor Robotnik and he wishes that we join him in a battle to remove the royal family of Queen Aleena once and for all. His only condition is that He'll would like to be ruler of planet earth and all its riches. I propose this to our council. We side with Robotnik until we are victorious, then we shall kill him. All in favour say aye."

"Aye." Came a loud response apart from one person. The leader looked down with interest.

"Dark Oak. Why did you not say yes to my proposal?"

"Because I refuse to ally with anyone." Said Dark Oak.

"You were willing to ally with us. Why not with Doctor Robotnik?" asked the leader.

"My empire never has to answer to you or your people." Challenged Dark oak.

"You are right. But the thing is that now your empire is my empire. After all, you entered a deal with us which allowed us to enslave your race to our command. But for you." The leaders' dark eyes turned bright red and became surrounded by flames. "You've just been fired." Dark Oak's screams as the flames converted on him before blocking him from the leader's view. "I regret it." Said the leader with no regret before turning back to his scared companions.

**Hey All who read this story.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**I had to figure out what I'm going to do with this story and how I'm going to write it.**

**Therefore, I'm going to turn this story into a "M" The Chapters from here on in may contain Lemons or extreme Violence.**

**If you are not 18 or Above. Sorry. But this is not suited for you now.**

**Fighter54**


End file.
